DuckTales One-Shots
by Hufflepuffection
Summary: One shots mostly about Scrooge and Lena. (Angst/Protective Scrooge.)
1. We're The Same

Sitting across from the world's most richest duck in Duckburg would've seemed like a dream come true to anybody. But to Lena, it only made her uncomfortable.

Many thoughts had come to mind as she and Scrooge McDuck sat in silence. He knew what she was. He knew of what she had done to his family, how she had been one of the reasons they had nearly been torn apart. How was it that he remained calm at the mere sight of her? If anything she expected him to send her to juvenile hall after the battle with Magica De Spell.

"Mr. McD-", began Lena. She was silenced as he glared at her.

He sighed. "Listen lass, I need you to understand something."

Lena braced herself for the worst. Of course, she's not a stranger to ridicule and hate. Magica made sure of that. She already knew that she was everything her "aunt" told her she was and more; a monster... fool... reject... worthless... nothing. No, she couldn't bear hearing it from somebody she had grown to look up to.

What could Webby possibly think of her now?

Standing up, Lena did her best to appear abrasive. Her tears however were threatening to fill her eyes. Doing her best to masquerade how she felt was easy. Sometimes it was better for people to think she didn't care. "No. I _know_ you hate me and I don't blame you. You've allowed me into your home and I've nearly gotten everyone killed-"

"Lena-", said Scrooge, strict enough to make her sit down. "I don't blame you for anything."

"How could you not? I-"

He raised his hand to quiet her. "Stop", said Scrooge. His expression softened as he stared at the confused fifteen year old. For the short time he's known her, he acknowledged her as a tough teenager who didn't have a care in the world. Now it was quite the opposite. In light of these dark times, it was clear that he was to blame for not realizing she was a girl who could be described at best in one word: broken. Getting up from his desk, he walked around, grabbed a chair and sat next to Lena.

She faced him straight on, getting even more uncomfortable.

"Lena, I blame myself for not seeing that something was wrong with you. You needed help and I was blind."

There was no point in hiding it anymore. "Mr. McDuck, I wanted to tell you everything but she wouldn't let me. Even before everything that's happened I should have told you when I had the chance. I'm... sorry."

"I suppose we're both to blame. We're the same, you and I. Stubborn, thinking we don't need something as important as the people we care most about." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her. "We're the same, Lena."

Neither could deny they both had their own history with Magica. Pasts they regret and wish they could forget. That was never going to happen.

Lena glanced at her arm. The bruises were hidden by her sleeves. But they were still there. She looked back up at him. "We are. Bad things happen to us..."

"Aye. But I promise you, if you want to stay here in the mansion, we can both try and make sure to look out for one another", said Scrooge.

"Y-you still mean it?"

"Of course. I made you a promise. You're a part of my family now."

 _Family_? _Home_? Was it possible? Never in a million years did Lena ever think she'd have those things, let alone deserve them. She thought about her life up till now. Her small room under the amphitheater. Those nights surrounded by nothing but darkness. All those tears she shed at the hands of Magica. Days of torment that corrupted her into thinking she was not worthy of being loved. Now she really couldn't hold back her tears.

Scrooge immediately gathered her into a hug. One that was gratefully returned as she silently sobbed into his chest. Lena enjoyed this newfound affection.

After what felt like an eternity, Lena let go and spoke what came to mind. Scrooge bent down on one knee so he was face to face with her. "But she's still out there. I'm putting you, Webby, the boys at risk if I stay. Magica won't stop until-"

Scrooge took the liberty of wiping away her tears. "Listen to me when I say, that I will never let her hurt you again, Lena. I promise you."


	2. Moment of Weakness

AN - I decided to make some more one shots whenever I get ideas that I really like.

This is another AU after the Shadow War.

Canon has been changed for Lena's backstory when she was a little girl from the beginning. And Magica isn't exactly a shadow nor does she have an actual body. She's kind of in between.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been an eerily quiet day at McDuck Manor.

Scrooge was called into a meeting to discuss the destruction caused by the shadows that wreaked havoc all over Duckburg. While the residents have coped with the tragedy, the buildings and monuments still paid the price.

Donald and Beakley, while on good terms, had become annoyed with each other as they worked yet again on repairing the houseboat.

This left the kids to roam about the house. At one point it had turned into a game of hide and seek. Louie was it. He agreed to play but that didn't stop him from checking his phone as he searched for his brothers and friends.

"Louie! Could you at least try and participate?", said an irritated Huey from around the corner.

Louie scoffed. "Please, this is worse than golf. At least I got paid to help out."

* * *

A few halls over, Webby ran as she dragged a reluctant Lena behind her.

"Come on! We have to find a place to hide!", exclaimed Webby, who knew of the perfect places to hide in the mansion, expected that Louie would put his most minimal effort in actually playing the game right. So, she decided to look for spots that weren't too difficult. The other bin would've been acceptable... nah.

Lena smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Relax, Webby. The rate Lou is going, we practically have all day", she said nonchalantly. "Don't you have a secret passageway where you stored those old-", she began but was interrupted when Webby pressed a finger to her beak.

"Never speak of it!", whispered Webby. Her tone was unnatural.

"Alrighty then..."

* * *

After sprinting down the hall, Webby decided something then and there. "Ooh! I know! Over this way!" She stopped rather abruptly, (nearly making Lena trip), in front of a wooden door which she swung open. It appeared to be no bigger than a broom cupboard with a few buckets inside. "Here!", exclaimed Webby, unaware of the look on Lena's face; a look of alarm, simply at the sight of the confined space. "This will work for now! Go ahead!"

"Web-", said Lena. Before she could say more, she found herself being pushed inside and the door closed shut behind her. Lena turned around as she felt the door, splinters and all, hearing the sound of light footsteps becoming more faint.

Lena tried to look about the room knowing full well how small it was. But she couldn't see anything for it was completely dark. She lost her voice as her breathing began to quicken yet dared not speak or make any sudden movements.

Of course she could have let herself out. Lena however, froze with fear as she remembered something.

Agony... stuck in a dark room... the sensation of truly being alone... the choice that led her to that exact moment when she was merely seven years old.

Her moment of weakness.

* * *

 _Pretty. Thought Lena as she sat cross legged on the floor while she tinkered with the glowing purple staff. She imagined herself doing even more impressive tricks when she was older. If only her aunt would trust her._

 _She smiled._

 _Suddenly a white hot pain had been subjected to the side of the seven year old duckling's head, causing her to fall over. The staff flew out of her hands and onto the floor with a loud thud._

 _"What have I told you about touching my possessions, you little twit?!", shouted an angry sounding woman. The staff floated in mid air and sped towards its master._

 _Lena leaned on her elbow as she felt the place she had been smacked. She sighed. It wasn't like she hadn't gotten this type of discipline before. "I'm sorry, Aunt Magica. I was just admiring it", she said. Standing up, she took a few steps towards the elegant enchantress before her. Magica De Spell appeared to look more visible than she had to Lena the night before. It was almost as though she could see through her aunt. But that didn't stop Magica from being able to physically touch something._

 _Magica glared. "You failed me today, yet again, Lena. I feel myself growing stronger and stronger but-", she muttered as she strode towards the mantel that was filled with portraits of herself. "without that dime..."_

 _The abandoned house the two currently resided in remained cold and despite all of her efforts Magica continued to try and keep them thriving. Even that was causing her to reach the brink of her insanity._

 _Sensing her aunt wanted to take her anger out on something, Lena stayed put whilst fiddling with the large shirt she wore. It didn't help that her shoes were three times her size and she tripped over them almost everyday. "I'm sorry. I'll try again tomorrow."_

 _"There might not be another chance tomorrow! You had the most opportune moment and you wasted it by being sentimental!", yelled Magica. She let out an exasperated breath as she pinched the crook of her nose. She turned to look at the scared little girl. "I told you not to show weakness but you did just that!", she exclaimed. Holding onto her staff that glowed brighter than before, she used her other hand to point it at Lena._

 _Lena felt herself being levitated off the ground and was flown towards her aunt who immediately lowered her back onto the ground rather harshly; she threw Lena face forward onto the concrete floor, on her hands and knees. She tried to ignore the pain. "H-he was nice to me...", pleaded Lena, refusing to look into the wild eyes of the woman that stood before her. "M-Mr. McDuck was n-nice to me..."_

 _Magica roughly grabbed Lena's wrist, forcing her to her feet._

 _Doing her best to fight the tears that were threatening to fill her eyes, Lena grit her teeth. The pain was too much. Her wrist was already marked with black and blues. She hated the thought of fresh bruises covering the ones that were almost gone._

 _"You had ONE job", said Magica through clenched teeth. "You were to happen upon Scrooge McDuck and pickpocket that precious dime of his and you couldn't even do that right!", she berated as she squeezed Lena's wrist harder than before._

 _"It... it wasn't my fault! I tripped and he caught me before I could get close enough", stammered Lena. The tears flowed down her cheeks. Lena pictured Scrooge's smiling face staring down at her as he offered his gentle hand to pick her up off the ground. He spoke to her in a way that Lena wasn't used to. His calm tone made her feel safe._

 _"And let me guess, you felt gratitude when he asked you if you were alright? You let your "compassion" get in the way of what I ordered you to do! He doesn't care about idiotic fools like yourself. Imagine if he knew you were related to his greatest nemesis of all time?!", she mused. "He'd too call you exactly what you know you are, Lena. A monster." With one more squeeze, Magica let go and smiled, watching Lena cry out of pain, falling on her side, holding her wrist. "_ _I'm done with you for today. Perhaps tomorrow we can try again. But for now...", she started. Magica grabbed the crying girl by her forearm and dragged Lena to the small, secluded concrete room that was pitch black once the door was shut._

 _"No! Please! Not again! No! No!", yelled Lena, doing her best to fight but to no avail. The next thing she knew the familiar, unforgiving darkness surrounded her as she could hear her aunt casting a spell on the door that would lock permanently until tomorrow morning._

 _That was 9 hours from now._

 _Being tossed on the cold floor brought more searing pain to her knees and wrist._

 _That didn't stop her from running at the door and pounding her fists against it, blindingly trying to open it. But it was no use. Lena ignored the burning tears on her cheeks as she cried out every time she banged on the door. "Please! Aunt Magica! Please! Let me out! I don't... I don't want to be in here please! I hate it! No! No! Aunt... aun...", she screamed as her pleas for help became mixed with her heavy sobs._

 _After a while she had gotten tired. She took six steps back until her fingertips could feel the hard wall behind her. Continuing to cry, Lena sunk down and wrapped her arms around her knees. It didn't take long before her shirt was stained with tears._

 _Aunt Magica's voice haunted the young girl's mind, calling her useless, dumb, a horrible little mistake._

The door opened. The bright light blinding her. Wiping away her tears, Lena recognized the four standing in front of her but refused to move from her crouched position.

Webby kneeled in front of her fifteen year old rebel best friend. "Lena?"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?", asked a concerned Huey. Dewey and Louie approached cautiously.

"Y-yeah", said Lena, smiling a genuine smile at the sight of her family that she knew would never bring her any harm. "I'm fine..."


	3. Where She Belongs: Prologue

AN - Yet another story where Lena survived and what she plans on doing from here on out. This is just the prologue chapter. The next chapters will be longer.

The next update will officially be part 1.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _They won._

 _Magica De Spell lost her powers and it was all thanks to Scrooge McDuck and his family. They were bound to win. How could they not? Even in their darkest days they came together and defeated one of the most terrible beings in Duckburg._

 _The cannonball of coins that showered around those who valiantly fought in what remained of the money bin, dispersed enough to see De Spell curse Scrooge and run away out of sight._

 _Lena hid around the corner as she watched the richest duck in the world and his nephews reconcile along with the special pink one. Lena smiled._

 _Her immediate thoughts of act now think later motivated the young teen. She ran down the numerous staircases and pushed the exit door until she felt the cold October air hit her face. Staring around the dark, empty street filled her with relief. Nobody would see where she came from or where she was going._

 _If her creator knew Lena was still alive, who knew what would happen? She couldn't imagine the pain Magica would cause her friends if she stayed. If it was anything like what Lena had to endure, she would never wish that upon the few people she had gotten to know and care about._

 _"Maybe I could, no-", muttered Lena shivering from the freezing wind but continued to walk far away from the money bin as possible._

 _The other issue was the authorities. What if the police got involved as well? What if they were determined to track down Magica and put her in jail. It made sense that Magica would rat Lena out and give away where she had been staying the many months as they worked out their plan to steal Scrooge's number one dime the time it was in motion._

 _Most of her possessions were back at the amphitheater. Granted, her journal, the radio and everything else were "borrowed". No. It wasn't worth the risk. What if the police were already scouring her room and discovering the hidden drawn out plan on the wall?_

 _Every ounce of her that didn't want to believe the Duck family and Scrooge McDuck would turn her in and let Lena be eaten by the wolves, escaped her. They all certainly had to be aware of her part in what unfolded._

 _Scrooge learned that first hand. Yet he offered her a chance to stay..._

 _And... Webby. Oh, Webby..._

 _No. Lena couldn't do it. She'd only put them all in danger._

 _There was only one more place to go. Where she could get away once she paid for her ticket with the 20 dollar bill she found on the street: the Duckburg bus terminal._

* * *

With a jump, Lena woke up. She relaxed once she realized she was where she had been for the past two hours; sitting on one of the seats of the moving bus, leaning against the window while she stared at the sign that read she was leaving Duckburg.

Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her playlist and put her headphones on. Thankful nobody else in the bus sat next to her.

With one last look at the trees with the leaves that were changing colors that sped by her, Lena played "Keep On Running" by The Spencer Davies Group, (a song that suited her pretty well at that moment), as she slowly felt herself go back to sleep.

It was odd that she could feel free. Magica was gone. For a split second, she was happy.


	4. Where She Belongs: Part 1

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Parked at a bus station.

Awaking once more at the abrupt lurch of the bus, the lone duckling stretched. As she stood, Lena stuffed her phone and the headphones into her shirt pocket, making sure the change she had gotten from purhasing the bus ticket was still there as well; ten dollars.

Making her way off and jumping down from the step into the cold streets of wherever she was gave her mixed feelings. Finally she was free from the one person that had tormented her her whole life. Not having somebody use and undermine you was a weight off your back you never knew you had until it was gone.

Lena observed her surroundings.

This rural town wasn't anything fancy. Nothing at all like how Duckburg looked. The buildings appeared and were probably more dilapidated on the outside than they were on the outside. The sidewalks were filled with trash along with a few rats. One or two running towards Lena. She stumbled back against some annoyed people that turned to glare at her. Their bared yellow teeth that shone in the bonfire light that was started in a garbage can were smiling at Lena. That immediately gave her the message. Walking the opposite direction was the best option. Folding her arms so nobody would think to bother her, gave her the no nonsense, laid back image that Lena had perfected over the years.

* * *

Two blocks over, the blinking streetlights and signs for the nearest bar, restaurants, garage and the number of moss infested buildings flooded everywhere in front of Lena. It was odd. After living by herself in the amphitheater, this started to feel familiar. She was alone but this was all she had ever known before she experienced what it was like whenever she stayed at McDuck Manor.

That feeling of being included was short lived.

She remembered what Scrooge's housekeeper, ol' Tea Time, originally and most likely continued to think of the mischievous girl. Beakley's strict demeanor extremely vivid and her words echoed loudly in Lena's mind. " _I know a bad influence when I see one_ ".

Lena scoffed, furrowing her eyebrows and folding her arms tighter as she continued to walk down the litter filled street. She could hear a bottle being smashed somewhere in the distance.

Granted, she knew full well she was a big part of why Magica had regained power. The reason that the family almost died whenever Lena gotten involved with them. Sure, that's what she expected. The last thing she expected to happen was Webby. How could someone so innocent find a hint of good in somebody so wrecked on the inside? Lena found herself smiling at the thought of her best friend, but ultimately frowned.

Perhaps Crumpets was right. She was just too toxic to have around.

She kicked a rock. Little did Lena know, she kicked it hard enough for the rock to fly through the air and land towards a seemingly abandoned car, smashing the rear window into a hundred shards of glass. A very loud alarm started to sound.

Before she could react, another commotion came about some feet ahead of her. Staring straight ahead, all she could make out were some people pointing at a hooded figure running towards Lena, who took a fighting stance.

The stranger skidded to a stop directly in front of the newcomer. They started panting, their hand gripped tight around the bag that rattled as it shook. The sound of bottles coming from the inside of the trench coat. Pulling down the hood, revealed a girl some years older than Lena.

Lena's eyes widened while she relaxed but still had her fists clenched. Staring at the girl with the crazy red hair and tattoo of a skull on her neck mesmerized the young teen. This wonder of a woman quickly glanced at the blaring car then at Lena. "Did you do that?"

Lena nodded.

"Huh", breathed the girl sounding slightly impressed. Quickly running over and sliding her hand carelessly around the broken glass into the car, she pulled out what looked like a wallet. "Pay day!", she exclaimed. Before she could look at the contents, red and blue flashing lights lit the Main Street along with the sound of a police car and the sound of someone yelling on a megaphone.

Stuffing the wallet in her pocket, the girl ran once again towards Lena, poking her shoulder and jerking her head. "Come on kid, follow me!"

"Who are you?" asked Lena.

"Just come on!"

The cruiser was getting closer.

Without thinking twice, Lena ran after the trench coat wearing, red haired girl that knocked over some clothes let out to dry on a rope attached to wooden poles. Lena watched as she jumped on a trash can and took leapt onto the wall that was nearly out of reach. "Cool", whispered Lena as she froze admiring just how agile this crazy person was.

"Give me your hand!", yelled the older duck from above.

The angry voices of the police could be heard.

Lena jumped on the can and grabbed the girl's hand. She was pulled up in a mere swoop and the two ran over the edge of the building and landed on another rooftop.

After a few minutes, everything was calm. Aside from the sounds of people arguing in the next door apartments.

The girls caught their breath and took refuge into one of the smaller apartments. "That was epic!", said Lena as she smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she felt thrilled. Extending her arms for emphasis, she smirked at her new acquaintance. "You're something else, Trench."

"Name's Cyd", she said as she opened a window. She gestured for Lena to go in.

Once inside, Lena scoffed. "Cyd?"

"Yeah. My parents were idiots. Thought it would be unique. And... they were right", said Cyd as she threw the bag onto the unmade cot. Taking off her trench coat, revealed she had three more tattoos on her arms. Her red and white vest covered her ripped t-shirt with the name of some band. Running a hand through her already wild hairdo did little to fix it.

The apartment was color coded with dark red, grey and black. Posters of demented ducks as though they were other worldly made this girl look more edgy.

Lena looked about the flat before taking a seat on the cot. "Cool place. Not judging living quarters but this beats my dingy place any day."

"Thanks. Hey, do me a favor. Open that bag and hand me a fresh one", said Cyd as she sat on the windowsill.

Lena opened the cold plastic next to her and pulled out a chilled bottle of Pepskey.

"Still ice cold! Nice!", announced Cyd, grabbing the bottle and slamming the top off the side table causing the cap to fly onto the floor along with a number of old bottle caps. She took a quick swig and smiled. "Tastes so much better when it's " _free_ ", she chuckled on the last word. "So, how old are ya?"

"Fifteen", answered Lena.

"Huh. I was about your age when I had my first. Here", said Cyd offering Lena the bottle.

She took the bottle back. Lena had always been curious on how this tasted. She hesitated.

"Don't be scared", laughed Cyd.

Lena rolled her eyes as she took a sip. It burned in her mouth but she didn't want to show it. "R-refreshing", she stammered once she managed to swallow all of it. Handing the bottle back to Cyd, she did her best to not look annoyed at the gleeful expression on the eighteen year old's face.

"You get used to it." Cyd took a few more sips before setting the fizzing drink down and wiping her beak. "So, what's your story, little miss..."

"Lena."

" _Lena_. Sounds prissy. Never seen you around here. Let me guess, giving your parents the silent treatment? They didn't give you what you wanted and you decided to sneak out. Spend your first night out on the town like a "big girl" and vandalizing a car would do just that. Think you're showing them you can be "rebellious"? Did I get it right?", finished Cyd as a matter of factly.

"You couldn't be more wrong", said Lena nonchalantly, stretching her arms behind her head. "Besides, don't have any parents to go to. I don't have anybody."

Cyd narrowed her eyes. But couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Well, welcome to the club little miss. My parents live a couple states away. I'm glad to be rid of 'em. Who needs 'em." She grabbed the wallet out of the coat pocket and opened it, pulling out two fifty dollar bills, gawking at the sight of the money as though she were rich. She handed one to Lena.

"Wow, never thought I'd ever touch a real one before", said an ecstatic Lena. Even when she had faced that money shark in the bin, she didn't have time to get her hands on the more valuable items that were hidden there.

"There's more than that if you stick with me. I had yet to find someone who's willing to help out and be my partner in crime", said Cyd. She placed her share in her shorts pocket and pointed a finger at Lena and clicked the roof of her mouth. "I think if I train you a bit, we might just be a regular Bonnie and Clyde!", she stated. Moving towards the doorway, Cyd leaned against the frame. "If you want to crash here, of course. And you're certain nobody will miss you? I'm no babysitter." She raised her eyebrows.

Lena thought of Webby.

Webby... Scrooge... those three little oddballs.

None of them actually saw Magica blast Lena out of sight after she had caused a distraction. She kept Webby and Bluey safe...

Now she had to stay away. That would ensure all of them their safety.

They didn't even know she was still alive. It was better if they thought she was dead. If she was gone for good.

She looked serious. "No. I don't have anybody", said Lena half telling a lie and half telling the truth.

"Righteous!", yelled Cyd from another room. She returned a few moments later carrying a folded pair of clothes and shoes and a small bag consisting of makeup supplies. She laid them in Lena's arms. "If you're going to hang around these parts, you need to go look the part. These are my old clothes. I think they'll fit you. You can try them on. But first, makeover time!"

* * *

After the two talked for another hour and finished the last searing drops of Pepskey, Lena found the back bedroom and closed the door. The blinking red light from the diner across the street brightened the room but only for a few minutes at a time.

There was another cot along with a few spiders dangling from the ceiling. Both mirror and window were cracked. It was better than nothing.

Changing out of her normal attire, Lena put on the clothes given to her and looked at herself in the mirror. Cyd wiped off her original purple eyeshadow and replaced it with a couple shades of black eyeshadow and eyeliner. She now sported a black shirt, (that covered her fading bruises. Painful memories from a painful reality thanks to Magica), and vest with dark grey ankle-high boots to match. "Well, it's definitely trying too hard", Lena said as she placed her other shirt and phone into a drawer. She kicked her green shoes under the dresser.

Plopping down on the bed, she looked at the ceiling, thinking about this town, the people she had seen. Was this where the people who had nothing more to achieve in their lifetimes go? The freaks? The loners? The nothings?

While her eyes fluttered shut, Lena recalled Magica's last words to her before losing all she had that made her powerful.

Then a flood of everything awful she had ever remembered and had been told was the only thing on her mind. Yet the thing was, at one point in time, they were true. Nothing good... just hate...

 _"You're being the worst fool of all. A sentimental fool."_

 _"You're not my friend! You're a coward! A traitor! I know what you really are! A monster_!"

" _They'll turn on you, call you a monster_."

 _"You wee tenebrious traitor!"_

 _"You're not my family! YOU ARE NOTHING!"_

Wiping away the last of her tears, Lena fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Where She Belongs: Part 2

This is just a filler chapter, but I'll soon get more time to write a longer chapter. I promise. Enjoy and be sure to let me know what you think so far!

* * *

The smell of blueberry pancakes wafted through the Manor.

Soon enough, one by one, the exhausted residents slumped down the stairs and into the dining room. Nobody talked much, considering all the events that had taken place last night. What was there to say?

Everybody looked at each other in a new light. How could they see it any other way? These ducks had fought and protected one another.

Scrooge took his seat at the end of the table, smiling as he watched his nephews join him. He couldn't be more happy whist he greeted the boys. Six months ago, Scrooge couldn't have imagined the joy he now felt at the sight of the three rambunctious lads in his care. Their youthful energy was contagious; the thing Scrooge had been missing for the past 10 years.

His attention turned to the young girl who took a seat beside Huey. Still in her pajamas, Webby seemed so much unlike her usual self. Her vacant expression as she played with whatever was around her wrist gave him a feeling of regret. "Webbigail?"

It took a moment for Webby to look Scrooge in the eyes. She smiled. "Yes, Mr. McDuck?"

"Listen, lass. I, I wanted to apologize to you", he said as he scratched the back of his neck. "It wasn't right to hurt your feelings the way I did. You know how much I care about you-", concluded Scrooge. He was interrupted by the fact that Webby had jumped from her chair and ran into the old duck, giving him the biggest hug ever.

"I already forgave you, Uncle Scrooge. But it is nice to hear a proper apology!", exclaimed Webby. Making her way back to her seat she returned to twisting and turning her friendship bracelet.

After a night of thinking it over, she concluded that she was never going to take it off. Webby never wanted to forget Lena; her best friend. Indeed, her and the triplets had uncovered Lena's part in Magica De Spell's plot. But if she was truly evil, why would the teen sacrifice herself to keep others safe? Even afterwards, Webby looked for her friend, but there was no trace of her. Tears filled Webby's eyes. She wiped them away before anybody could ask what was wrong. But Huey, being the observant boy that he was, decided to take Webby's mind off of what he knew was bothering her.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, maybe we could convince Uncle Scrooge to take us to the number one candy factory in Cape Suzette. It's concocted some of the most tasty candy ever made! Perhaps they could be the first to create Webbi-Dings."

This brightened the young duckling out of her thoughts. "Webbi-Dings! Made out of nothing but sugar and dreams!", yelled Webby.

"Might want to think about coming up with a shorter slogan", said Huey.

"And healthier ingredients", reminded Beakley as she walked around the table serving breakfast, taking a moment to lean over and kiss her granddaughter on her head.

* * *

Despite it being the middle of October, it had become extremely warm in the room she resided in. The sunlight coming in through the window shone onto her eyes.

Lena couldn't remember the last time she had woken up on her own accord. Not being forcibly woken from somebody yelling at her to get up so they could focus on extracting revenge. She smiled.

These new clothes she was wearing made her feel cool. A cliche sure, but it was working. Opening the window, she leaned against the sill to stare at the town below her. It looked much less menacing in the daytime. Lena spotted a small family walking across the street; a father, mother, and a little girl walking hand in hand, laughing as though they told jokes.

Something twinged at Lena's heart. She slammed the window closed again and made her way back into the 'living room'.

Cyd was asleep in the cot. Two bottles of Pepskey in both her hands. In this state she still looked intimidating. Judging from her closet, the clothes the older girl was wearing were apparently the only clothes she had.

Folding her arms, Lena gently kicked the side of the mattress. This caused Cyd to sit up in shock and drop the thankfully empty bottles onto the floor. One of them smashed. "Hey, Trench. Are there any good places to eat around here?"

"Hungry?", asked her acquaintance.

"Starving", replied Lena.

Cyd ran a hand through her hair and groggily shook her head. "Yeah, me too. The clothes look insane on you by the way", she said as she got up and stretched.

"I'll take that as a compliment", sneered Lena.

"Alright, let's go. And on the way, you can meet Reg. He's my getaway driver."

"Where was he last night? Could've done you some good."

"He had to deal with his car, the motor blew out. Terrible timing, too. We need a fast one, especially if we plan on making it big. We can't have anything going wrong for the biggest raid of our lives. We've been planning it for months."

"May I ask what you're planning? Or is it just a simple grab and go?", asked Lena.

Cyd smirked. She opened the front door that lead to the fire escape. "You'll see, little miss. In due time. But we need to test your skills out first on some easier targets. Let's go."


	6. Bear Mountain: Part 1

AN - I'll be continuing my other story but this is a two parter that I can up with and since this will be my go to for stories and one shots, I'm just going to post it here. This is mostly just for feels and angst. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Now**_

He would be back any minute now and the two ducks had little time until he returned to figure out a plan to escape.

The teen rolled her eyes as she listened to the old man muttering every curse he knew in the book whilst he did his best to try and loosen the ropes that restrained him. He stopped his struggling to slouch against the chair out of exhaustion. Looking to the girl a few feet away from his left, who was in the same position as he, he grunted. "Don't you worry lass, I'll get us outta here in no time!", he exclaimed as he continued to shake himself loose to no avail.

"We're going to die down here", murmured Lena sarcastically. She glanced about the dungeon and the partial candlelight that shone from the ceiling. "I thought you were Scrooge McDuck", she began mockingly. "Tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties."

"I am! But how was I supposed to know these blasted ropes were made with the same material I use to secure me number one dime? It's very rare to come by. Didn't think Somnambulo could get hold of it."

"Absolutely nothing can cut them?", asked Lena. If only she had that diamond dagger. Anything other than that was useless.

"No", he replied.

"We're going to die down here", repeated Lena.

 _ **One day ago**_

Scrooge decided after everything that happened once he and his family defeated Magica, there would be no time wasted in diving into more wonderous adventures. The next weeks worth of his time would be spent out of the mansion. This was his chance to reconnect with his nephews. He had taken Huey first. Then Dewey.

Webbigail's choice was to search for smaller sword horses. They were less likely to try and kill you. She was happy with either outcome.

Louie didn't seem as enthusiastic as the other children, so he didn't mind when Uncle Scrooge invited Lena to his next destination: the abandoned castle on Bear Mountain.

 _ **Two hours ago**_

Once Launchpad had crashed the Sunchaser directly in front of the entrance to the castle, Scrooge and Lena watched the troubled pilot hose down the plane before they entered the monument.

Passing by old paintings with eyes that seemed to follow them, down numerous doorways and walking down hall after hall, it became clear Scrooge was looking for something.

"The Totem of the Living Dead. Said to be the most ancient relic that allows the possessor to bring anything back to life. I hid the totem in this very fortress years ago and decided to leave it be, mostly common sense. Not quite sure why anybody would want to have a rotting zombie in their home, but figure it best to keep it in the other bin. Never know when it might be useful", said Scrooge as he smirked at Lena.

She remembered the time she and Webby snuck into said bin. She smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "And you thought it wouldn't be a complete cliche by bringing a rebellious teen to a dark and scary place?"

"Obviously."

"You get me", said Lena as she followed him past a sculpture of a sophisticated looking duck.

After a while, Lena's thoughts turned to what had been bothering her ever since that night at McDuck Manor. The night her "aunt" regained her body after she had used Lena to obtain the dime. She remembered how Scrooge put himself between Magica's spell that was meant for her. Along with what he said to her, something she never thought she'd ever have. "Did you mean what you said?", asked Lena as the two of them continued to search for the totem.

"Hmm?"

"You said if I helped you, I'd be part of your family. Did you mean it?"

Scrooge stopped and stared down at her. His expression softened as he recognized the hopeful look in her eyes. Never had he seen it in Lena before. This was obviously important to her. "Of course I did."

"Why?"

"For the same reason you helped Webby by giving De Spell a distraction. The same reason the boys forgave a ridiculous old man like me-"

"The same reason you never stopped looking for Della?"

Scrooge was taken aback but didn't appear abrasive. "How do you-"

"Webby and the boys told me what happened on the Sunchaser. Everything that happened on Mr. Duck's houseboat", she said, smiling. "I've never been part of a family that cares so much."

Scrooge affectionately laid a hand on Lena's shoulder. "I promised you Lena and I meant it."

Before another word could be spoken, there was a flash of lightning and an incredibly strong gust of wind that caused the lights to flicker. It was pitch black. The moment he heard Lena scream, Scrooge reached out for her, ("Lena?!"), but he couldn't find her. It was only a matter of time until he too felt a pair of hands grab him but he managed to free himself from the tough grip.

Raising his cane, Scrooge began striking wildly around him as he made his way through the dark. Once in a while, he'd stop in his tracks to listen for any sign someone else that could still be near. He grabbed a single match he had hidden in his pocket and scraped it against the wall causing a flame. It didn't take long until he realized there was a staircase going downward. He descended the steps.

Once he got to the final steps into what appeared to be a dungeon is when he could hear voices coming from one of the rooms ahead of him.

"Let go!", yelled the familiar voice. Scrooge ran as fast as he could to find the source of the noise. He needed to find her. Every terrible thought came to mind about what Lena might be going through. She had followed him blindly in their adventure and he let her slip away. She spoke again. "You're hurting me!"

That was all the motivation that Scrooge needed to keep going. Finally he made it to the one room in the dungeon that was barely lit. The first thing he immediately saw was a cloaked man who also noticed Scrooge. Scrooge was more focused on how the stranger was holding Lena by the front of her shirt as he pinned her against the wall. She was crying.

The man chuckled while he watched the angry billionaire slowly approaching with his cane raised as though it were a weapon. He positioned himself so he remained between the older man and the teen. "Just needed the right bait to get you here, huh McDuck?", he said as he smiled greedily. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and pointed it at Lena's neck.

Scrooge froze. "Get your filthy hands off of her", he growled.

There was another gust of wind and the lights flickered yet again. In those brief moments, the lights had restored but the man had vanished.

Scrooge saw Lena sink down to the floor. He ran to her and gathered her in his arms. When it came to the safety of any of his kids, it was wasn't hard for Scrooge to let his guard down.

Lena clutched her guardian as she looked over his shoulder and screamed.

Scrooge felt a white hot pain on the back of his head before he fell to the ground from unconsciousness.


	7. Bear Mountain: Part 2

AN - Indeed this is short...

Once again, this is simply meant for angst. Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Now_**

"No, we're no-", began an annoyed Scrooge.

Just as quickly as the door to the dungeon burst open, their captor slammed it shut. As he stepped closer and into the light, it was clear from his black cloak and hat that he was one for theatrics. "McDuck", he said through grit teeth. "We meet again."

Lena winced at yet another cliche.

"Aye, can't say it's a pleasure", muttered Scrooge as he glared at one of his many nemesis.

Somnambulo chuckled as he approached his foe and grabbed the front of his coat. "The pleasure will be all mine once I've had my most prized possession in my hands. Now, tell me where you've hid it!", he yelled, shaking his other fist.

"I retrieved it square."

"I'm sorry. Who is this guy?", asked Lena.

Scrooge shrugged his shoulders. "Old acquaintance. Threatened to kill me after I " _stole_ " the totem right from under his thieving mug."

"So you admit you stole it!", yelled Somnambulo. He roughly let go of Scrooge.

Scrooge ignored him and turned his attention back to Lena. "He wanted to raise an army of the dead for no reason other than to have mindless zombies follow his every word."

"It would have worked! But now that I've tracked the totem to this very location, I have faith you'll assist me by returning what's mine", said Somnambulo, smiling greedily.

"Are you daft? There's enough booby traps in this place to kill us before we even reach that cursed bobble", exclaimed Scrooge.

"So you decided to just waltz in without extra precautions? Yeah, that's really smart", said Lena sarcastically.

Somnambulo's dastardly smile widened as he turned his attention to Lena, moving towards her so he appeared much more built than the slim teenager.

" _Lena_ ", muttered Scrooge under his breath while he did his best to untie the knots closest to his hands. He felt his body become tense. Well aware of the fact how this man has killed before and witnessed it, too. Men, women... _children_. "Leave her alone." Determination filled Scrooge as he continued to loosen the knots. He kept his eyes on the two of them but mostly on his niece.

"Bringing a child along on your _thrilling_ adventures, McDuck? You have become less of the man I once knew", he said as he placed his finger under Lena's chin, forcing her to look at him. She winced as she felt his fingernail pierce her.

Scrooge began struggling harder than ever. "Don't you touch her", he said protectively, his voice low and threatening.

"I have no use for her", said an unfazed Somnambulo, yet he retreated nonetheless. "But come now, McDuck. Surely the price of an old relic couldn't possibly compare to this girl's life."

Lena recognized the look on Scrooge's face. The face he always made once he thought of a plan.

"Alright. If I take you, then it'll mean one of us leaves with the most prized treasure in the manor. The other will stay to rot for all eternity. Deal?", said a determined Scrooge, ignoring Lena's protests.

"Deal."


	8. Bear Mountain: Part 3

_**Thirty minutes ago**_

Once Somnambulo used his own dagger that must have been laced with diamonds to cut Scrooge free and escort him into the hall, Scrooge assured a confused Lena with a knowing nod.

 _ **Now**_

Lena stopped struggling and hated herself for not doing more to try and stop her guardian from being taken away to his possible death.

She froze the moment she heard somebody running outside the room, coming closer and closer and closer. The door swung open. She smiled.

Scrooge stood before her, look of victory on his face, cane in one hand, dagger in the other. He approached the back of Lena's chair and began to cut away at the ropes.

"You-"

"Told you I was going to get us out of here? Indeed."

"You came back-"

He cut the last rope restraining his companion. Before he knew it, she had tossed the ropes aside and flung herself at him. This wasn't the first time he'd ever been hugged as tightly as he was, but this was the first time he was ever hugged by the goth girl. "Well, I-"

"-for me?"

Scrooge's expression turned soft as he hugged her back. "Always", he said. The tenderness in his voice relaxed Lena.

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

As the two left the room and into the main hall in hopes Launchpad had fixed the plane, Lena noticed something was missing. "Mr. McDuck-"

"Uncle Scrooge, Lena." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled. "Uncle Scrooge? Where's the totem?"

"Ahh, let this be one adventure where we don't take home the gold. Besides, I've got another in mind if you're up for it."

"Ducks don't back down." She loved having a family motto.

 _ **Forty minutes ago**_

"How much farther, McDuck?", screeched Somnambulo, prodding Scrooge forward with his own cane. He didn't dare try anything.

"Not much", replied an agitated Scrooge.

There was a moment of silence as the two of them continued down the hall.

Somnambulo cleared his throat. "Perhaps I should let you retrieve the artifact yourself while I return to the dungeon and keep that young girl company. I've been needing fresh blood for the potions I've been working on."

If he wanted to get a rise out of Scrooge, it worked. Scrooge growled low in his throat. He turned around and lunged at Somnambulo, who managed to stop him by pulling out the dagger and pointing it directly at Scrooge's chest. This didn't faze Scrooge who glared at his captor with a look of deepest hatred. "It appears even the great Scrooge McDuck needs a little... _persuasion_... every now and then."

"See here, you do whatever you want with me. If I get myself killed by one of these confounded contraptions, I want your word that after you have the blasted thing, you'll let Lena go", demanded Scrooge. He knew he was wasting his breath.

The cloaked man mockingly crossed his heart.

"In that case, I do know a faster way", said Scrooge as he opened the door closest to his right. "Bit of a shortcut. My tired old limbs aren't what they used to be."

Somnambulo scoffed as he leaned into the dark room. The moment he suspected this was a trap, something very cold and slimy wrapped around him. It pulled him into the darkness, down to what he thought was the floor but turned out to be slowly dragging him into the rising vat of quicksand. "McDuck!", he yelled, staring up at the man who once again got the upper hand.

"Better luck next time", mocked Scrooge as he picked up his cane and deserted dagger.

"You cheat! You promised me! To retrieve what was mine!"

Scrooge nonchalantly smirked as he grabbed the doorknob. "I did say one of us would leave with the most priceless treasure in the manor. _You_ thought I meant the totem. _I_ meant Lena." He tipped his hat in farewell and shut the door.

* * *

 **AN** \- That's the end of this three parter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Letting Go

AN - A small drabble.

* * *

 _"Where are you going? It's almost midnight_."

Webby's voice echoed in Lena's mind. As the teen walked down the spiral driveway and climbed over the gate onto the dark streets of Duckburg, she couldn't figure out why the question had entered her mind the minute she snuck out her bedroom window.

She smirked coming to the conclusion that the next time Beakley asked Lena if she had a conscience, Lena would claim she didn't have one. That's what Webby was for.

Of course, Webby hadn't caught Lena. This time. They hadn't had a conversation since a few hours ago; the family finished dinner and headed off to bed. Webby walked Lena to her room, hugged her goodnight, then proceeded back to her own room.

It wasn't like this was Lena's first time sneaking out of the mansion.

Whenever she took her nightly walks, it was to maintain the habit she had picked up over the fifteen years of being by herself. She'd get restless and take walks around town. The loneliness she used to feel remained.

This time however, meant more to her than just going to the park or finding a can of spray paint to "decorate" the sides of buildings with to fulfill the idea of actually seeing her unique visions come to life.

Instead of going down Main Street, she turned to the left of the bridge and jumped a few feet into the sand. Her eyes narrowed on the rows of bleachers that had their share of graffiti.

Once she had gotten onto the stage of the amphitheater, she stepped on the loose door that opened and revealed a staircase. Lena sighed as she slid down.

Turning on the fluorescent light, she gazed around the single room that she had once called home. Memories that would haunt her for who knows how long all came back to her.

She glared at the curtained wall that she knew was the plot to trap Scrooge in his dime.

Every time she'd sleep in that bed only to wake up with another nightmare. Every word spoken in the small space were words of ridicule and hatred. Magica was never the comforting or supportive type.

Lena continued to decide whether she should take anything out of here. But then she reminded herself she did steal everything in here in order to survive or just what interested her.

Now that she was living with Scrooge, he was aware she didn't have much of anything to call her own. So he took it upon himself to make sure she had all the necessities, a roof over her head, a bigger bed, clothes. She was grateful he even accepted her in the first place.

Lena walked over to the doorway, stopped, looked over her shoulder for one last look at the room to remind her that she never had to be lonely again.

" _Goodbye_."


	10. Knew She Cared

AN - This is just a small drabble I thought of and figured I'd post it. This has a reference to the 1976 movie version of Carrie.

* * *

Mrs. Beakley had just finished kneading the dough to prepare it for the oven when she spotted one of the children walk past the doorway. Her eyes immediately spotted red footprints trailing behind.

She dashed into the hall to find Lena covered head to toe in what she feared was blood. The girl however was calm as she preceded down the hall.

"Lena, dear!", yelled Beakley as she approached the soaked duckling.

"What up, Tea Time?", said Lena sarcastically. The fluid dripped off of her bangs, down her drenched clothes and onto the floor making a puddle.

"What happened?", asked Beakley as she placed a hand on Lena's shoulder, keeping an eye out for cuts and bruises, yet found none. Feeling the unknown liquid and realizing the scent was rather strong, she came to the conclusion it was simply red paint.

"I was walking past Launchpad as he was repainting the Sunchaser. Figured he could do it himself. Long story short, he dropped a full can of paint and it landed on me. Observe", said Lena as she gestured to herself.

Beakley sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought-", she paused.

Lena began to feel awkward. She could have sworn the look Beakley was giving her was the same one she always gave Webby whenever she was back from an adventure. It was hard to tell. But it made Lena drop her usual 'I don't care' act. "Yeah, I'm fine. But you know, I kind of look like Canarrie White when she's at the prom. I think I might have found my Halloween costume!"

Beakley smirked. "Yes well, you'll stain your feathers. Go take a bath. Then you and the other children can help me scrub the carpet."

"Aww, come on! I was going to dye Axel's fur with some of this", she said showing one of her guardians her crimson hands. "He'll be the first ever possum to live in a mansion and have an awesome look."

Axel was the possum that had snuck into the mansion in search of the smell that radiated from one of the many, many pizza boxes Scrooge had littered everywhere. Granted, Lena had no control over her body at the time, yet the pesky rodent still had taken a liking to her. He must have sensed she wasn't all too bad. Ever since then, Lena adopted Axel. Now and then she'd find him following her wherever she went in the mansion but mostly just keeps him in her room. He cuddles with her at night, making her feel safe.

Webby was already trying to talk Lena into letting her put a few of her pink bows on him. That was a big no.

"I can't believe Mr. McDuck allowed you to keep that thing", said Beakley. She knew good and well that possum was one of the fair few things that made Lena happy and caused her to smile. Would she really complain about that?

"Hmm. I knew you cared", said Lena slyly as she turned to hide the grateful smile on her face.


	11. Christmas Eve

AN - Happy holidays everyone!

And the movie title reference has been tweaked.

* * *

"Unacceptable!" exclaimed Webby as she followed Lena down the hall into the foyer of the manor.

It was a beautiful sight.

The tree was set up with antique and homemade ornaments along with a few strings of popcorn Huey had made that circled around, entwined with the multicolored lights. The fire was ablaze. Stockings full of sweets.

"Webbs, really. It's okay", said Lena.

Webby immediately ran over to the presents and got on her knees in search of one specific gift. "No! I refuse to believe Uncle Scrooge didn't get you a present", she said facing her sister. "He said it himself, you're family now!", concluded a scandalized Webby.

"He also said he hated Christmas."

Webby scoffed. "Oh, he didn't mean it. Dewey told me. He must have yours hiding in the mansion somewhere. Probably planning on giving it to you tomorrow on Christmas!"

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"But me and the guys each got you a present!", said Webby as she gestured to the gifts, (among all the other packages for the whole family), that were meant for Lena. Donald, Duckworth and Beakley thought of her. Even Launchpad. He got her a sled. It was obviously a sled that was horribly wrapped. If that wasn't enough, Launchpad added a note that read: NOT A SLED.

"And I appreciate it. I really I do. After everything you've done for me, this is literally the best Christmas ever", said Lena. She thought of waking up on December 1st. Webby and the boys had burst into Lena's room and jumped on her to wake up so they could get a head start on going out into the snow to make snowmen and snow angels. They made hot chocolate, assisted Beakley in baking her traditional Christmas cookies. Uncle Donald taking Lena out since it was her turn to buy things for her family with what limited money she had. Decorated the house with all the lights, tinsel and wreaths they could find in the attic. Of course they made sure to stay out of Scrooge's way in the process. But every now and then, the kids would see Scrooge sneak a candy cane once in a while. "It's just that, after 15 years of not getting presents or celebrating Christmas in general, I never had to worry about it."

Lena wasn't surprised when Webby embraced her in yet another one of her tight hugs. "Thanks, Webby", said Lena smiling. She hugged her back.

Webby let go and raised her fists in the air. "Time for caroling! Let's go get the guys!"

Little did the girls know, Scrooge had overheard them as he was about to descend down the staircase. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for not getting his oldest niece a gift to put under the tree that she could actually see. But Webbigail was right about one thing. He did have Lena's gift hidden away. It was in a small wrapped box, inside the desk at his office. He did plan on presenting it to her on Christmas Day.

Scrooge smiled to himself as he continued down the stairs to meet the rest of his family that were waiting for him so they could go around town singing carols.

Afterwards they planned on finishing Christmas Eve by sitting in the living room, eating gingerbread, drinking even more hot cocoa and watching the movie "How the Finch Stole Christmas".

Scrooge couldn't wait to see the look on Lena's face as soon as she had her adoption papers in her hands.


	12. Her Choice: Part 1

**AN** \- This idea was requested by LoveFlora, thank you so much for allowing me to write this! I hope you enjoy!

Canon has been changed. Just wanted to make that clear.

* * *

"I can't stand you!", yelled the seven year old duckling as she continued to get angrier as she stared at her aunt.

Magica had just disciplined Lena. It wouldn't have been the first time. Ever since she hatched, Lena always experienced the harsh reality of what happens when someone disobeys. It made the young girl more furious when her aunt simply chuckled at her attempt to stand up for herself.

Lena slipped on her black and grey striped shirt, that was much to big on her, over the even bigger blue shirt she had taken from an abandoned suitcase she found. She climbed up the steps, onto the stage of the amphitheater and made her way onto the unoccupied streets of Duckburg.

Of course she'd return to the small room she called home. She didn't have anywhere else to go. All she needed right now was to get away from her aunt, even if it was for a short while.

* * *

Heading downtown, before the rows of one story houses that appeared run down and dilapidated, Lena stopped on the corner and stared at one house in particular. The one she always glanced at whenever she walked by. She spotted a husband and wife inside having dinner with their two children. They all looked... happy. Lena found herself smiling but went on her way through the backstreets of Duckburg doing her best to avoid the trash filled sidewalks and loose dogs that growled at her as she passed.

* * *

She felt relieved once she caught sight of her destination. Once of the few places she could feel safe.

The park wasn't much as it only consisted of a slide and two swings.

Lena sat on one of the swings and started going back and forth as she stared at the stars and moon above her.

Just then, the sound feet running against pavement coming from behind her, caused Lena to jump from the swing, turning around to see a girl her age approaching her. The girl had extremely curly hair and wore a red and black plaid shirt that, like Lena's clothes, was much too big on her. She was desperately trying to catch her breath. But the thing Lena noticed the most about her was the black eye she was sporting along with the lower part of her bill. There was a crack in it.

"Are you okay?", asked Lena, not daring to move.

The girl rested her hands on her knees still trying to catch her breath. She glared at Lena, attempting to remember if she had ever seen her before. "I'm _fine_." She was clearly lying. Once she regained herself, she slicked back her bangs. "Never saw you around here before."

"I live a couple blocks from here", said Lena as she pointed in the direction behind her.

The brown eyed duckling's expression hadn't changed. "Good girls like you shouldn't be in these parts of town", she remarked as she shoved her way towards the swings and took a seat.

"What?", Lena sat beside her on the other swing.

"I can tell by how you look, you're better off than any of us that live here. Never had a problem in your life, rich girl?", said the girl rather smugly.

"I'm not rich", said Lena defiantly. "I don't even have much."

The girl seemed to be thinking this over.

Lena continued. "Besides, who says I don't have problems", she said as she pulled her sleeves down. Both of her arms had multiple bruises on them. She pulled her sleeves back down. Once Lena saw the girl finally look her in the eye, she asked, "Who did that?", she said, gesturing to her face.

"Dad. Whenever he gets angry, he...", she started. Stray tears rolled down her cheeks. She pointed to Lena's arms. "Who did that?"

"Aunt. She's a witch."

The girl laughed mostly likely thinking Lena was simply name calling. Lena smirked.

"I'm Lena."

"Violet."

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, I'm getting bored. Would you want to come meet some of my friends? They're usually out of the house around this time. I think they'll like you", said Violet as she smiled.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?", asked Lena, aware of how late it was.

Violet gave a strained laugh. "Where do you think I was running from?"

"Okay, I'm in."

Just as they dismounted the swings, a door could be heard slamming in the distance. The sound of a smashed bottle came after.

"Oh no", piped up Violet as she immediately grabbed Lena's arm, dragging her behind the slide. "Tell me when he's gone back inside."

Lena peaked from behind the slide and noticed an older duck that loosely resembled his daughter. He looked angry as he stared around the perimeter of his backyard and over the park.

"Violet?! Where'd you go?", he yelled, clearly not out of worry but frustration. After what felt like forever, he went back inside the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"He's gone", said Lena.

"Good. Come on, let's get out of here."

Lena followed Violet out of the park and down the street.


	13. Chapter 13

AN - Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was looking through my documents and realized I still had this so I decided to post it.

Lena rolled her eyes at Scrooge's useless attempts at trying to break the barrier they were currently trapped in. She sat behind him, hugging her legs closer to her chest as she glanced towards Magica. Her aunt taking in what she could of the eclipse's energy that gave her enough power to escape his number one dime.

The only thought that came to her mind wasn't a way to get out of their situation.

Webby.

Where was she?

If Lena did ever get out of here the first person she wanted to find was her best friend. If anything, Webby was the only one Lena could think of that would be able to provide a sense of security for the teen. She was getting used to hugs. What she wouldn't give to see Webby smiling at her.

Of course, now that Magica was back, Webby and the others were bound to realize Lena had a part in it. Would they hate her?

The sound of Scrooge pulling at the glowing bars was irritating. Once he decided it was indeed pointless, he turned towards Lena. "You wee tenebrious traitor!", yelled Scrooge. "We welcomed you into our home only to have you unleash this repugnant beast monger!"

"She's my aunt! She made me do it!", argued Lena, slightly taken back that he was taking his anger out on her. She was about to say more but stopped herself once she remembered just moments ago the way Scrooge had shielded her from Magica's spell. Lena's heart twinged a bit. A sudden wave of affection rushed through her because of the old man.

"Family. Good for nothing, left me completely vulnerable to this!"

Lena rolled her eyes, appalled. "Please! Magica only got in here because you threw your family out." She gestured towards Magica. " _My_ family is good for nothing. _Your_ family is amazing. You fight and get into trouble but it doesn't matter because you, I don't know... love each other or something. Dude, I _wish_ I had your family."

Scrooge seemed to be contemplating this. All the times he had been aware Lena was sleeping over he had never seen anybody come to claim her in the morning. He did notice she always appeared deprived of something whenever she stayed for dinner. If it wasn't from hunger it was from sleep. She'd always ask for extra food to take home. He would never let one of his kids suffer like that. Now that it was clear who was Lena's guardian, there was no way he could just let things go back to the way they were.

"You're right, lass", said Scrooge in a much softer tone. He didn't regret what he had set his mind on. "Help me get my family back and you'll have a place in it", he exclaimed as he smiled down at her. She returned it.

 _Really_? Was Lena's initial thought. Was this genuine or just desperation? No. He had to mean it. After everything Webby ever said about him, Scrooge was a man of his word.

"We're all stronger together", continued Scrooge offering his hand. "Ready?"

Lena took it. He helped her to her feet. "I'll see what I can do."

Just like that the old miser was starting to return to his old self. "Come on, you Mephistophelian Medusa! Let's-"

Magica appeared in front of Scrooge, just on the other side of the bars. Lena remained behind him, grabbing his wrist. She could feel how tense his whole body became. "Oh! Sorry, I was just watching you rally for a triumphant comeback. So sad. So futile. Now where was I? Oh, yes, revenge!", smirked Magica. She snapped her fingers. The cage shattered. Magica waved her staff aside which caused Scrooge to be flung to the other side of the room.

"Leave him alone!", screamed Lena as she made to grab Magica's staff only to be thrown to the ground. She stayed down, holding herself up with her arms as she kicked her way backwards while Magica slowly approached the girl.

"Coward", said Magica as she pinned Lena down by shoving the glowing purple staff on her chest. "Pity you didn't do exactly as I commanded you to."

"Because you-", began Lena. The air was knocked out of her. Magica had jabbed her in the stomach.

Scrooge did his best to stand up. He glared at Magica. "Magica, I'm warning you. Get away from that girl."

A familiar sensation came over Lena. The darkness she felt 15 years ago overpowered her. Her sight was gone. It was so cold. "No! Not again! Don't send me back!"


	14. Chapter 14

After everyone finished dinner, they crowded into the living room and joined Launchpad to watch the marathon of Darkwing Duck that was coming to an end. Dewey was the first to split once the final episode's credits rolled. Huey followed suit as Louie stretched out on the couch, grabbing his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie and scrolled through it.

Next to him, Webby and Lena were occupied with the furriest resident in the mansion; Lena's pet opossum, Axel. Once he finished the last of the pizza, the rodent yawned.

Lena smiled as she held Axel closer to her. "I'm beat, too." She curled him in her arms and followed Webby to her room. The latter seemed to become more hyperactive whenever her best friend was near. She jumped on the bed.

"Are you ready to move into my room, Lena!? I can have Launchpad and Donald haul another bed in here. It'll be great! An endless sleepover!"

Lena smirked. "Soon Webby, I promise. But I'd rather sleep in my own room for tonight." It was Lena's first official night at McDuck Manor ever since Gyro used his shadow control ray to release her from her imprisonment. "To adjust you know?"

"Okay", said Webby, attempting to sound cheery but ultimately failed. "But you're definitely going to come on our next adventure. Uncle Scrooge says it's mandatory."

"Sure", said Lena as she raised an eyebrow. "Because mandatory things aren't lame at all. Goodnight, Pink", she said. With one arm, she tightly wrapped it around Webby, who gratefully returned an even tighter hug.

Once Lena entered her room and set a sleeping Axel at the end of her bed, she picked up the shirt that Donald lent her until Mrs. Beakley could buy her proper pajamas. She pulled off her normal attire and slipped the black shirt with an emoji on the front sporting x's for eyes. She sat down, crossing her legs and pulled the blanket over her. She couldn't help but enjoy how soft the sheets felt or how clean they smelled. Staring around the room, she wondered if she should bring what was left of her possessions waiting for her in the room at the amphitheater. Granted most of it wasn't hers. But she wanted the lava lamp at least. It always comforted her whenever she woke up from a nightmare.

A knock.

Scrooge appeared in the doorway. Taking off his top hat and placing his cane against the door, he made his way across the room and sat down on the end of the bed, making sure not to disrupt the twitching possum. "Settled in, lass?"

"As much as I can be", she answered, gesturing to the empty room. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't have much."

Scrooge scratched the back of his neck. "Aye. I'll see to it you get the necessities you need."

"Don't get me wrong. I appreciate all of this. But I, I never got the chance to say sorry about... everything", said Lena as she stared down at her hands. Scrooge placed his hand over hers.

"Lena", he said in a way that made the teen uncomfortable but genuine enough for her to look him in the eye. "There's no need to apologize. After all, it wasn't really your fault and I don't want you giving it another thought."

Silence.

"Has someone been telling you otherwise?", asked Scrooge. The familiar feeling of needing to protect his loved ones rushed through him. The idea of anything or anyone intentionally hurting the girl in front of him angered the old man. No. He'd never let that happen.

"No", said Lena. There was so much more on her mind but she didn't want to discuss it tonight.

Scrooge sighed. "Lena. I don't want you to feel like a outsider in my house. You're welcomed here. You're wanted here", he replied giving her a tired smile. "I want you to know you can come to me whenever there's something troubling you."

Love. Home. Family. All new territory.

"Thank you, Scrooge", said a grateful Lena. She laid down as Scrooge got to his feet and began tucking the sheets around her. It made her feel safe.

"Goodnight Lena", he said before affectionately kissing her forehead.

Making his way out of the room, he took one last look before turning out the light and shutting the door.

Closing her eyes, Lena smiled at the idea that she'd wake up in the morning and this wouldn't just be a dream but her new reality. Hopefully for the rest of her life.


	15. The Void

The last thing she remembered was hearing screams. Nothing but screaming. First it was somebody else. Then she was screaming.

A flash of light came toward her which sent her to the place she resides now.

It's dark here.

Nothing but the cold darkness.

No light.

Lena reached for something. For anything. Again, nothing. She began to panic. After realizing she could run through the endless void, it made her think she still had a body. Her fingers attempted to feel the sleeve of her shirt but the unnerving sensation sent chills up her spine. Coming to the conclusion she was in between having a physical body and her shadow form was oddly reassuring that she was still alive to some extent. She sighed.

She stopped to catch her breath. That's when the faint whispers started. The more she listened, trying to make out who they belonged to and what they were saying, Lena couldn't remember anything. Of course she remembered having a task to accomplish and various people she had dealt with. But it was all fuzzy.

Closing her eyes, she did her best to think of what exactly happened before she entered the void. There was a lot of... coins everywhere, people were frantically running around, the unfriendly laughter of someone she had grown to despise.

Just like that, Magica's laughter echoed around her until it rang in the ears she once had. Lena cringed as she uselessly tried to cover them. "Shut up! Shut up!", she screamed.

It stopped.

Lena shook. Years and years of her aunt's abuse came back to her.

The whispers came back as well. They continued to get louder and louder. The more she listened, it was clear these were comforting.

At first all the numerous voices were talking over each other. Now they came one at a time. Each talking directly to Lena and taking a moment for her to recall what they were saying and who they belonged to. She lessened her breathing.

".. _.hi...I'm Web_..."

Her eyes widened. That voice. She knew that voice.

"... _hugs are like whatever or_..."

Lena took a step forward in no particular direction. All she knew was that she wanted to figure out who the girl was that she once knew.

"... _made us matching friendship bracel_..."

There was a tense feeling of something being wrapped around her wrist. A light feeling. She remembered a small, colored object.

".. _.friends, you beautiful idiot... I don't care what y_..."

So close.

 _"...like I would ditch you..."_

It hit her.

"Webby!", Lena shouted as she took random steps in different directions. How could she forget her best friend? Webby's smiling face along with the intensity of how pink her bow was shaped itself in Lena's mind. She looked around thinking Webby would appear in front of her. But no. Her voice was the only thing she held onto. "Webby?!"

"... _Lena...you...angel_..."

"Webby! I can't find you!" She frantically searched, refusing even just for a moment to believe she was stuck in the void. Lena yearned for nothing more than one of Webby's unnecessarily tight hugs. They had become a comfort to her.

There was another forgotten yet familiar voice. ". _..you are my new favorite_..." This one was vague. It belonged to a boy. What was his name? Lena wracked her brain. What was it? The green one.

Wasn't there two more like him?

"... _tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties_..." This one was also different but it rang just as clear as Webby's did.

".. _.ye...traitor_..."

Lena allowed the word to repeat itself over and over and over again. It was harshly directed at her but she didn't let it stop her from recognizing the voice of someone who wanted to help her.

".. _.get my family back and you'll have a place in it_..."

That did it.

Lena would have cried if she could. "Scrooge!", she screamed. She returned to wandering aimlessly trying to find the people she had come to love that cared about her. Scrooge's kind smile was fresh in her mind. So fresh she dared reach out as though he was right in front of her, his voice was so close. "Scrooge?! Where are you?"

The longer she pictured Webby and Scrooge in her mind, the more Lena smiled. These were the two people who meant something to her. They offered her things she never thought she'd ever have. Webby gave her friendship. Scrooge promised a home and family.

The positive emotions rushed through Lena. It caused her to warm up.

She was happy.


	16. Poll

Hello everyone! Be sure to vote on the poll that's on my profile! Can't wait to see which idea you'd like me to post for my next DuckTales one shot.

Have a great day!


	17. Chapter 17

AN - Part one of two.

* * *

Despite Launchpad's attempts to make light conversation, neither passenger that accompanied the backseat of the limousine was in the mood to speak. Mostly it was out of frustration. With it being nearly midnight and the fact Scrooge had tracked Lena down close to Beagle territory, fraternizing with the local ruffians, didn't sit well with him. He sat forward, both hands gripping his cane as tight as he could while his ward continued to stare out the window.

As soon as they reached the gates of the manor, Launchpad buzzed for Mrs. Beakley to let them inside. Driving up the extended driveway and finally nearing the front entrance, nobody was shocked that they had crashed into the fountain.

Scrooge collected himself. Putting his top hat back on his head, he realized Lena had jumped out to further avoid him, made her way up the stairs and passed the housekeeper holding the door open for them. He followed suit and made it in time before she took another step on the stairwell.

" _Don't you move a muscle_ , young lady!", growled Scrooge, waving his cane in her direction.

Lena turned around but paid Scrooge no mind. Instead she faced Webby's tired grandmother. "Mrs. B? Will you please tell Mister Miser, I'm never speaking to him again?"

"Why you little-", began Scrooge.

"Please, will you two keep your voices down", interrupted Bentina. The other children were asleep and she didn't want anymore early risers.

Ignoring her, Scrooge advanced on the teen who stood her ground. After months of living here she learned he could yell and curse all he wanted, but that was just his goto way of defending himself. "You sneak out at this ungodly hour, rendezvous with utter strangers, leaving me to drive all over town until I track you down, bring you back home and _you're_ the one who is mad at _me_?!"

Lena glared at him. "I didn't think I'd get caught. Even if I did, I'd never ask for you to come get me. I'm not a baby. And they weren't strangers. They were people I used to hang out with."

"What exactly happe-", said Bentina.

"I saw the lass around a group of those layabouts and one of them was holding a knife up to her", said Scrooge.

"Don't be so dramatic. He wasn't going to hurt me. It was a new one and he was just showing it to me. But then Mister Miser overreacted and came swinging that stupid cane of his all over the place like a maniac!"

* * *

Cut to a much older teenage boy comedically sprawled on the ground covered in bumps and bruises.

* * *

"I hate to break it to you, lassie, but 15 means you are still a minor. It also means I have the right to ground you."

"Doesn't matter what you say", said Lena as she casually leaned against the railing. "I don't have to listen to you."

Scrooge took his cane and slammed the end of it down on the wooden floor. Mrs. Beakley strictly reminded him to keep it down. "See here, you live under my roof, you do as I say."

Lena sarcastically smiled at him. "Forcing me to do what you tell me to, Mr. McDuck? Don't worry, I have _plenty_ of experience with that." She frowned as she thought of Magica.

Slowly softening his expression, he massaged his temple as he let out a strained "Lena".

"Look. I appreciate the fact that I'm just your next charity case and I'm okay with accepting that that is all I am to you. You're not _my_ uncle, not my _dad_ , you're not my anything. We're just acquaintances because even after what you promised me, that's what it still feels like all we are", concluded Lena. The hurt was prominent in her eyes. Had she truly been feeling this way?

Scrooge frowned. He stepped closer to her, attempting to reach for her hand. "Lena, I-", he said calmly.

She took a step back. "Don't touch me", she said solemnly. "Just leave me alone." Without giving either of them another chance to speak, she ascended the stairs, proceeded down the hall and into her room. The door could be heard closing.

"Don't you think it's time to show her the papers, Mr. McDuck?", asked Bentina.

He sighed. "Aye. I believe so."


	18. Chapter 18

Part two of two.

* * *

Determined it best to stay in his office until his temper was gone, Scrooge sat at his desk. He had pulled out a small, rectangular box that was tied shut with a red ribbon. He stared at the package with hope and regret. He cursed himself for not giving it to Lena sooner. There was no doubt in his mind that she would want to see what was inside. Certain she would have been happy to see the document, made Scrooge feel even more like a blasted dobber.

Why wouldn't she want it?

Retrieving his cane and getting to his feet, he rested his hat on the desk, took hold of the package and exited his office.

* * *

There was no use in simply standing outside Lena's bedroom door which he had been for the past 10 minutes unsure of how to approach this.

He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

Clearing his throat, Scrooge knocked again. "Lena?" Still nothing. "Lena, darling?" Making sure there was nobody else in the hallway, Scrooge felt comfortable enough to try and communicate with the young girl even if she wasn't willing to see him. She had to hear him. "Lena? Listen... I... I'm aware how I must come off to you children sometimes. Just an angry old man. I might be demanding and distant, which isn't something that you feel like you need. But I want you to know that though it might not seem like it, of course I care about you. I only reacted the way I did because I was worried about you. Not only did I not know where you were tonight, but all I could think about was if you were safe or not", sighed Scrooge. He scratched the back of his neck. "Perhaps I may be protective of you children, but it's only because I'm afraid that if anything were to happen to any of you... trust me, I've had experience with loss before", he murmured. "Lena, just know that I don't regret becoming your guardian and that I lov... lo...", why was that word so hard to say? "I'm very fond of you. Lena?"

He waited. Still no answer. He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was the open window. Scrooge immediately checked the room, feeling his heart in his throat when he didn't see Lena. Making his way to the window, he looked out into the darkness. She must have snuck out again. "Beakley! Ring up Launchpad!"

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Lena?", asked Scrooge. He leaned out the window again and glanced to the left. A few feet above him, sitting on the edge of the roof was Lena. Scrooge sighed in relief. Putting the package in his pocket, he too climbed out the window and steadied himself so he wouldn't fall off. He approached Lena and sat beside her. "Yes well, you see, once you're as rich and as old as I am, you can do whatever you want." He swung his legs over the edge.

Lena was hugging her knees to her and rested her head on her crossed arms. She refused to look at Scrooge. "How old are you anyway?"

He glared at her.

"I come up here sometimes. I like the view", she said. It was indeed a beautiful sight. All the lights from the city of Duckburg could be seen. Then, above that was the night sky filled with millions of stars and the bright moon. "Why did you come up here?"

"I wanted to give you something, Lena", he said, pulling out the box and showing it to her.

Lena allowed her legs to swing off the edge as well and stared at the gift that was meant for her. She felt her heart melt but only a little. She took it from him. Tearing away at the ribbon, Lena opened the box and picked up the rolled up parchment. Untying the loose string that held the parchment in place, she finally opened it and read the fancy words printed on the paper. She froze.

Scrooge smiled at the expression on her face. It was a mix between relief and confusion. "What do you think, lass?"

"This certifies that Lena-", she started. "that Lena McDuck...", said Lena. She looked Scrooge in the eye. "Y-you adopted me?"

"Aye", he said as he wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders. "I should have given it to you sooner, Lena-" The breath was nearly knocked out of the old man the moment Lena, with the certificate still in hand, embraced him. He hugged her back. "I was planning on giving it to you on your birthday."

"Funny", said Lena, still holding on tightly to Scrooge. "Shadows don't have birthdays."

"Then why not make it today? September 30th?"

Lena smiled. "Okay. And, um, does this mean I can call you... dad?"

Scrooge gave her another squeeze and kissed her on her head. "If it makes you happy, lass."

She let go. "How about Daddy Warducks?"

The remark earned her another glare. "No", said Scrooge flatly. That made her laugh.

"Oh, and I heard everything you said. I'm very fond of you, as well." She hugged him again.

The two of them remained like that a few more moments before Scrooge insisted they go back inside to start their new lives as father and daughter.

* * *

AN - I decided September 30th for Lena's birthday because that is the date that "Beagle Birthday Massacre" aired. Since that episode was the one with the introduction to her character, I figured why not.


	19. Chapter 19

AN - This is part 1/?. Not sure how many chapters this will have hence the question mark. Anyway, I am back with more angst! Enjoy!

* * *

It had been more than 24 hours. Webby was distraught, pacing back and forth as her grandmother tried and failed to calm her down.

According to Webby, she hasn't seen Lena since yesterday night when the teen stated she was going to see a late showing of the new Alistair Borswan movie.

Even when Webby woke up for breakfast she didn't think much when she slid down the ladder to the bottom part of the bunk bed that she and Lena shared, and was slightly disappointed to see that her best friend wasn't there. This wasn't the first time Lena had stayed out all night. From what she told Webby, Lena would constantly be walking around Duckburg because she didn't have anything better to do when she was living on her own.

But now that Lena was living at the mansion, it worried Webby when she texted Lena a few times during the day and there was no response. Lena always texted her back. Webby took it upon herself to spend the remainder of her day to search for her friend at her usual hangouts. First was the amphitheater; most of Lena's possessions were still there. Ever since Scrooge insisted he and Beakley acquire everything Lena would need now that she was under their care, all of her former things were abandoned. She wasn't there. Next was the playground that the girls took refuge in after they crashed Ma Beagle's birthday party. Ah, _memories_. Still no luck. There were a few alleyways Webby knew that Lena liked to hang out and graffiti slightly vulgar words across the brick walls. She ended up going to the movie theatre and decided to descend the stairs that led to the subway. After a few minutes of calling out Lena's name, she was nearly on the verge of tears.

Lena could take care of herself, but Webby was aware of how insecure Lena could be at times. What if she decided to just ditch town? No. She knew her best friend. Lena wouldn't do that.

She returned to the mansion at around 8 p.m. As soon as she walked in the door, she spotted her granny and explained where she had been all afternoon. Beakley figured what Webby had initially thought; Lena just needed some alone time. Granted she had been living in the mansion for a few months, but fully adjusting to a new place would always take an undetermined amount of time.

* * *

Once Scrooge, the boys and Della returned home from the bin, Beakley had already tucked a sleeping, teary eyed Webby in bed and addressed her growing concern to Scrooge as soon as he entered his office.

Scrooge glanced out the window. The sun had set. "Phone the police, Beakley. See if ye can get Officer Cabrera on the line."

Beakley nodded and made her way to the phone. Before she took it off the receiver, it rang. She answered it. "McDuck residence." She was silent for moment. Scrooge set his hat on the desk. He looked up to see her hardened expression piercing into his very soul. Without saying a word, Beakley offered him the phone.

He stood still for a moment. "Beakley?", he asked.

She offered him the phone again.

Scrooge furrowed his eyebrows and retrieved the phone putting it to his ear. "Who am I speaking to?", asked Scrooge in the most abrasive tone he could muster.

There was slight hesitation. " _Boss, he answered_ ", came a nasally voice that was unfamiliar.

" _Scrooge McDuck_?", said another voice that was deeper than the previous one.

"Aye."

" _Perfect. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while but I just couldn't find the right time or... circumstances to do so. Until tonight_." The unknown caller chuckled. The arrogance in his tone was undeniably smug.

"What are ye saying?", asked Scrooge refusing to let his voice crack.

" _Well, I was hoping you'd be able to help me. Considering you're the richest duck in Duckburg. Heck, the richest duck in the world. So I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to, let me be frank, spare a few million. Especially since from what I heard, you're supposed to be SO generous. As I recall, that shark of yours did a much needed variety of income to the fellow people of this fine city. And it would be greatly appreciated if you could help out a poor man in need of financial assistance_."

"See here, I am not about to just give away me money to a no good freeloader who thinks the way to make a quick buck is by trying to talk his way into me wallet", scolded Scrooge. _Who does he think he is? Donald_?

Just as he was about to hang up, Scrooge heard the man laugh again. " _I figured you'd oppose_." The man must have put the phone down because the next time he spoke, his voice was distant but could be heard all the same. " _Boomer! Go get the brat_."

Scrooge pressed the phone closer to his ear. After a few minutes, a loud bang mixed with a scream was heard.

" _Talk to him. Don't say anything stupid_ ", said the man, his voice still distant but was now low and threatening.

" _Scrooge_?"

Scrooge McDuck's heart stopped. He recognized that voice immediately. "Lena..."


	20. Moonvasion

AN - I plan of finishing my previous one shot but I really wanted to write this so, this is a scene from "Moonvasion", the scene where everyone is fighting the Moonlanders on Killmotor hill that leads to the mansion, that I am rewriting. Hence why it's going against canon. That's what Fanfiction is for though. So enjoy and I should be able to update as soon as I have more time.

* * *

Scrooge was staring wildly around the battlefield as friend and foe alike surrounded him, fighting each other to the death. He felt a small pang of guilt. He was the reason they were here. But he also felt pride for these were the people who would lay down their lives for him.

He ducked as soon as he saw one of the Moonlanders pointing their gun at him but looked just in time to see a pie being thrown in her face knocking her to the ground from unconsciousness. A lone harpy descended upon her and started licking the lemon flavored cream off her helmet.

"Come on, come on...", muttered Scrooge as the sound of tires screeching up the driveway was almost reassuring. The battered jeep pulled up in an abrupt stop next to him. Launchpad and that masked man looking expectedly on edge. "Launchpad and uh, purple guy-"

"Actually, it's Darkwin-"

"No time!", yelled Scrooge as he entered the jeep, shoving Drake into the back seat. "Drive!"

Launchpad slammed his foot on the gas pedal, doing his best to avoid hitting anyone.

"We need to pick up a few others", said Scrooge as he stuck his head out of the window searching for the fair few he thought would be useful to take to the mansion. Gizmoduck? No. He was needed here. Two aliens ran past the speeding jeep just in time for Scrooge to see Quackfaster running after them, sword ablaze. A few feet away, Scrooge spotted Gabby as she threw three daggers at an unsuspecting Moonlander who had taken shelter behind a tree. The knives pinned him against the pine tree, hooking his golden suit in the process, narrowly piercing his skin. He shrieked. "McStabberson!", yelled Scrooge as he motioned for Launchpad to stop.

Gabby turned her head, placed her swords back in the holders and ran full speed, taking a leap towards the back seat. Drake managed to open the door just in time for her to get inside before they were once again in motion. He muttered something about being impressed at how dangerously capable she was. She ignored him.

After making a sharp right going up the hill, Launchpad gasped as he saw numerous Moonlanders running towards them, not looking for a fight but running out of fear. It wasn't Quackfaster who was terrorizing them this time. Laser blasts and purple orbs of magic could be seen attempting to destroy one another as though in a crossfire. One or two of the braver Moonlanders stood their ground as they pointed their guns upwards into the trees, trying to take out the cause of what or who was firing the undetermined magical force at them. Just as they started moving closer, a minor force field could be seen emanating around the brush. The sudden energy was enough to blast the Moonlanders back onto the ground, shocking them repeatedly until they lost consciousness.

Lena could be seen jumping down from the tree as she landed on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. She had only recently managed to do what she could to control her powers. Never had she had to use them so much; it was tiring. She brushed her hair out of her face just in time to see the jeep pulling up on her right.

"Get in, lass!", said Scrooge.

Just as Gabby had done, no questions asked, Lena ran towards the back seat, swung the door open, grasping Gabby's hand as she pulled her inside. Launchpad floored it.

"Alright, Launchpad. That's everyone. Duckworth will meet us as soon as we get to the mansion", he said as he turned around to look at the three passengers who looked tired yet determined.

"The moon man. He'll be expecting us, yes?" asked Gabby as she twirled one of her daggers mindlessly in her fingers. She was about to comment on how they will probably die, but why clarify all the possible outcomes, right?

"Aye. But we just need to keep him occupied until I can find a way to deactivate his ship. Perhaps there's a mechanism that controls the rest of the ships. If I can destroy their source of power perhaps there's a way of taking the rest of the Moonlanders out to our advantage. And minimizing their chances of having anymore weapons will leave them defenseless."

Drake stood up but regretted it as he had momentarily forgotten who was driving and fell face first onto the floor. He shuddered as he placed one hand on his back. "I was going to say, why not just take him out ourselves? If we manage to subdue him, we can force him to call his people off while _I_ -", he said egotistically before Scrooge glared at him. "I mean, _you_ shut his ship down."

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "First, let's just focus on getting to the front door." He turned to Lena who was still taking sharp breaths. "Ye think ye can still help us out, lass?"

She nodded. "I know how you feel about magic, Scrooge. But I'll do what I can."

He smiled as he tipped his hat to her before turning around in his seat as he caught sight of the gigantic golden Spear of Selene that was looming over his mansion. If this wasn't a doomsday scenario, Scrooge would be ecstatic at how much more gold he could see.

His team consisting of a ghost, an expert swordswoman, a shadow teen, a pilot and a purple weirdo, gave him a very slim feeling of hope.


	21. Moonvasion: Part 2

Once they reached the top and parked in front of the entrance to the mansion, (they crashed into the fountain full of gold coins), everyone hopped out and ran towards the front doors only to be stopped by three Moonlanders running towards them. One started shooting at Gabby who raised her sword swinging it wildly and with such precision, the beams ricocheted of the blade and back towards the dark green colored alien. With an unnecessarily loud battle cry, Drake jumped on the back of the green Moonlander and started punching him everywhere he could.

The other two aliens circled around Scrooge as he entered the melee, using his cane as a weapon, he managed to knock the guns out of their hands. Launchpad grabbed a hold of one and pointed it in no particular direction and fired. Only thing is, he had pointed the gun downward and shot himself in the foot. He let out a pained wail, grasping his foot, jumping up and down.

The third alien chuckled at the sight of him and charged. As he jumped into the air, about to tackle Launchpad, he shrieked as he found himself unable to move, suspended in midair. A few feet away, Lena, glaring at the alien, kept her arms outstretched in front of her. The remaining glow around her fingertips shone an elegant purple as she slowly stepped in between Launchpad and his would be attacker. She smirked at him before jerking her arms in an abrupt motion to the left which simultaneously tossed the Moonlander off the side of the hill to the bottom below.

Just as Duckworth had shown up in his demon form, red eyes, horns and all, he surrounded the two aliens, flown them into the air and shot them skyward, so they could no longer be seen. He may as well have blasted them back into space.

Lena raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I guess you're not such a waste of magic after all, Spook", she replied slyly.

Duckworth let out an agitated groan.

As Drake aided Launchpad to his feet, Scrooge looked around at his team. "Well done, but if we keep going at this rate, we'll lose the element of surprise. Duckworth, I want you to survey the inside of the mansion, every nook and cranny so we can have a clear path that will allow us to get onto the roof."

With a single nod, Duckworth flew up to one of the towers and went straight through the wall.

"Follow me", said Scrooge as he led the way into the mansion. One by one, Gabby, Lena, Drake and Launchpad kept their footsteps quiet as they ascended the staircase and found the hallway that led to the second floor; unguarded. Before going around the corner, Scrooge motioned for the group to halt as he peered down the third hallway, the one that was a shortcut to another stairway that led to the roof just in clear view of Lunaris's ship.

Once they climbed out of the window and onto the roof, the five of them stared in awe of the magnificent spacecraft.

"Woah. Talk about over compensating", muttered Drake as he playfully nudged Launchpad in the ribs.

Before anyone could take another step, a bright light began to glow at the entrance of the ship. A long golden walkway manifested itself before them and ended right at Scrooge's feet.

Gabby glanced down at Scrooge. "Consider your "element of surprise", a disappointing failure", she said nonchalantly.

"What the f-"

"Lena!", scolded Scrooge. "If yer going to curse, do it properly."

"Curse me kilts!", said Lena in her best Scottish accent.

"That's my girl", said Scrooge as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, then."

He led the way up the ramp, trying to think on just the right way to approach this. How could he get to Lunaris before any sort of attack could be turned around on him? Would he be able to even get to him when for a fact there was inevitably a dozen or so Moonlanders waiting to fight so there was no chance of facing Lunaris alive? Was it worth bringing his team with him? As Scrooge continued to lead, his fierce expression faltered. What if... what if. Oh, of course they knew it would be dangerous. They had to have known what it would cost to help him. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Finally reaching the platform, the ramp disappeared as soon as the last person took their foot off. Leaving them a good 50 feet in the air with nowhere to go but inside the enemy's ship.

"No turning back now", said Drake.

They all looked at Scrooge. His demeanor cold as stone as he motioned for them to follow into the heart of the ship.

It was dark.

Launchpad barely had time to step over the threshold before the door concealed itself, plunging them into even more darkness. Lena began to hyperventilate. She did what she had taught herself to do to calm herself when the darkness of the shadow realm became too much; she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around herself and thought about Webby.

Just then, what felt like one millions lights turned on, blinding them, revealed the interior of the ship. There were floors, upon floors, upon floors that led all the way up to the top of the ship. Control panels were on each level, secured by multiple Moonlanders. Before anyone could make any sudden movements, a hoard of aliens, guns in hand, ready to fire, surrounded the team. But Scrooge was focused on the one Moonlander that was looking down at them with the biggest, smug grin on his face.

Lunaris stood up from his throne. "Scrooge McDuck. We meet at last."


End file.
